I'm Not In Love
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Heather wants to get her mind off of losing Total Drama World Tour with a nice drive. But one little roadblock spills out all of Heather's pictures, including a picture of a certain Latino. She then realizes how much she'll keep denying him over again. Then again, maybe she can't deny it for long. Set before events in TDAS. Based on the song "I'm Not In Love" by 10cc. Mentions A/H.


**"I'm Not In Love"**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Total Drama or any of its characters. Total Drama and its characters are owned by FreshTV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis. Anyway, I decided to do something different this time around. It's a Alejandro/Heather fanfic based on the song "I'm Not In Love" by 70's group, 10cc. If you haven't checked out the song, check it out on YouTube. It's that awesome. Anyway, this is set in Heather's POV, and it reflects back to the decisions she made in Total Drama World Tour all leading up to the season premiere of that piece of dreaded scum that is Total Drama All-Stars (you can tell why because I hated it), so enjoy!**

**P.S.: I do not also own the song by 10cc, who also owns one of my favorite songs "The Things We Do For Love". That I do not own as well. Anyway, on with the one-shot.**

* * *

_**Heather's POV**_

I can't believe it's over.

After enduring such of Chris's crap for perhaps a couple of years, I felt like it was time to take a break. Never in my life had I experienced such hell on that honest-to-God plane. But on the other hand, I'm really glad that I got to live out another season. But I'm not happy about most things to be exact:

The way that I lost my tooth thanks to LeShawna.

Me being on a team with people I'm not friends with and Cody.

My hair not growing back fast enough (which I really like it long, because it makes me pretty).

And the worst of all, I never got the chance to secure the million dollars no thanks to that rotten piece of algae known as Ezekiel.

All and all, it was pretty much it. I got screwed out of the money, thanks to Chris's sadistic bullshit. The only way I was gonna get past my anger of losing the million, was if it I took a long drive to somewhere far away. Luckily, I was gonna do that anyway. All I needed to do was to lie to my mom that I was going to a friend's house, and she bought it hook, line and sinker.

I got inside the Aston Martin that my parents bought me for my Sweet 16. I turned the key into ignition, backed out of the driveway, and without a second to waste, I drive away with no worries.

So far, the wind through my hair felt good. The air was cool, and the road around me was a clear of scum. It wasn't that bad.

But suddenly...

...

...

*THUMP!*

I hit a speedbump, which forced some of my contents to spill out from the glovebox. Irritated by the unexpected speedbump, I look down and noticed a ton of photos from the cast that were given to me as a consolation prize. Like I wanted that in the first place. There's no way I would ever be satisfied with something so laminated. If it was perhaps a $100 bill, than I would lose it.

Upon my search, I came upon a stained photo of the Total Drama World Tour cast (it was stained with Coke, by the way). All looking stupid as ever. I was never happy to see either of them.

Owen, D.J., Harold, Noah, Cody, Tyler, Duncan, Ezekiel, Izzy, Bridgette, LeShawna, Courtney, Gwen, Lindsay and Sierra.

But suddenly, my eyes took a look at the next photo that I saw. The photo that I wish I never wanted to see again.

...

...

...

Alejandro.

I knew he was trouble the moment when he stepped off that bus. Inside that mischievous liar lied a soul that no one could trust as far as he threw him. I couldn't realize what girls liked about him on the outside. The fact that he was charming, sexy, handsome, beautiful, well-built, and such a gentleman. Like I would rather fall in love with someone like him. I didn't join the show to find love, I came here to win.

I made that promise the first thing I stepped on that dreaded island two years ago.

But why do I have the feeling that every time I see Alejandro's picture, or perhaps hear someone say that name in my mind...

...

...

...why do I feel different?

Why do I feel like a huge metal stake was driven right through my heart?

I mean, he was the same guy who kissed Bridgette in spite of her relationship with Geoff. He was the same guy who charmed LeShawna and got her eliminated. He was the same guy who used Courtney as a pawn, just to get farther from the game. Apparently, every woman on the show took notice of him. They thought he was bad news and that no one, especially no one, could trust him.

I've been watching him from day one about the mischevious things he's been pulling off. However, just because I was spying on him, that doesn't mean I'm obsessed with him like some kind of love-sick puppy. Of course I'm not in love with him. Even if I was, it would be just a silly phase I'm going through.

I'd like to see him and rub it in his face from that karma he got in the end. Then again, Alejandro didn't really mean that much to me...

...

...

...

...

...but what if he really does mean that much to me?

After all, we we're in the final two. I had him where I want him. It was the perfect matchup between good vs. evil. Although I've never been considered 'good' to my castmates, at least they rather have me win than Alejandro any way. I wanted my conscience to win. I wanted my body and soul to win this match.

All looked good, until the moment I accidentally blabbed out my dirty little secret.

I felt embarrassed to do that. I felt ashamed. I felt defeated.

Yet in my heart, why did it feel right to tell Alejandro I love him? Maybe it was obvious. Maybe the truth finally came to bite me in the ass. Maybe it was the right thing to do, considering that I couldn't take all of this stress anymore. It felt right on the outside to tell Alejandro how I feel, but on the inside...

...

...

...it was all about the money.

In response, I kneed him right in the groin and sent him rolling down the mountain while riding on top of a giant ice cube. And without even looking one bit, I grabbed a doll of some kind and threw it right into the lava. I felt victorious. I felt relaxed. I felt accomplished.

But unfortunately, I felt defeated.

Not because I lost the money.

I felt defeated because of the intense pain I put Alejandro in. He was burned from the lava so badly, that he was required to stay in the Drama Machine for as long as time permitted. No one knew how long he would stay in that thing. Maybe he would stay like a day, or a week, or a month, or perhaps a whole year.

Ha, like I'd care what happened to him. Like I'd call him and apologize, just to give him a second chance. Even if he accepted my apology, that doesn't mean Alejandro should go make a fuss and tell his friends about the two of us, like he got it made or something.

But seeing his picture in my hands...

...

...

...I couldn't help but shed a tear for him.

I didn't want to cry, but I had to. Maybe it was the song that was playing. That must've been it. But it wasn't about the song.

I was crying because I felt sorry for Alejandro.

He didn't deserve to be stuck in the robot suit. Nobody deserves to be stuck inside that huge clunky toaster. Well, except Owen because I couldn't stand him much less the whole cast. Why couldn't he receive less damage instead? That way Al would still be okay and his body and face wouldn't be scarred in the burnt mess he was in now.

It's all my fault.

It was my fault for putting him in this situation. I wish I could go back to redo what happened, but there's nothing I can do now. All I can do is wait a long time for him to pull through this mess. Maybe when he gets out, I could tell Alejandro how much I felt for hurting every ounce of him. I'm very sure he'd like that.

What am I saying? He'll never forgive me for doing that. There's too much turmoil between us right now to solve this.

It's okay if me and Alejandro don't want to be boyfriend and girlfriend. Maybe one apology would be enough to settle this dispute between us. Even if it takes a long time to wait. For now, I thought it would be helpful if I kept his picture with me, maybe hang it on my wall when I get back. Knowing that I would think about him until he was out of that machine.

Maybe when he's out, I might laugh it in his face and outsmart him again. I might do that if I'm invited into an another season. Of course it wouldn't happen if Alejandro's not there. Then again, he might. Who knows?

In process, I put the picture in my pocket as I started driving away with a smile on my face. One mixed with pride and optimism. In a moment's notice, I realized that I'm not in love with Alejandro, and I'll never will be.

But to be honest in a strange, yet unbelievable way...

...

...

...

...

...

...I _am_ in love with him.

* * *

**I hate to admit this very much, but this would be the perfect theme song for Alejandro and Heather. Basically because they deny their love a lot too often, and this song definitely fits that 70's space vibe.**

**Anyway, feedback's appreciated. If I managed to upset everyone (despite my hate for AleHeather), I apologize and I'll do whatever I can to change a few things in this story, so that everyone will be satisfied. Nothing personal, everyone! :D**


End file.
